True to Friends
by xFallenSkyx
Summary: Like the seasons alter from leaf-bare to newleaf, as time goes by, everything changes. Cats come together, starting new families. Others pass, joining the ranks of StarClan. Even the strongest friendships sometimes draw apart. But in tough situations, when danger arrives, do they stay true at heart?


**Hello. :3**

**This is my first ImagineClan challenge. I hope you enjoy it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own _Warriors. _If I did, Brambleclaw would have been killed off before the second series even started. *seethes with anger***

******Ahem, onto the one-shot! :P**

* * *

The dawn sun slowly rose in the sky, setting it ablaze in hues of scarlet, orange, and yellow. A gentle breeze blew, swaying the vibrant, green leaves of the trees in the lush forest. Small, land-dwelling animals scurried along the ground, searching for food, and the birds, which sat perched on tree branches, began to fill the atmosphere with their soft singing.

A small grunt slipped from the maw of a she-cat as she arched her back in a stretch, flexing her thorn-sharp claws in the process. She padded out of the shady den, her movement swishing the vines that hung from the rock roof. The pale sunlight gleamed down on her, warming her tortoiseshell pelt, different shades of ginger, brown, and golden, like leaves during leaf-fall. She leisurely scanned the clearing, searching to see who was already awake and for something to do to besides sit around.

When a red-furred she-cat came into her view, her gaze immediately locked onto her. Her amber eyes narrowed and blazed like a fire in a mixture of emotions. Oh, how she despised this cat, her friend- no former friend- so much. What had she ever done to her? Up until three moons ago, the two had been inseparable. And it was unexpected, to all it seemed, when the two broke apart, never really talking anymore, throwing each other foul glares, and often purposely causing issues for one another. _But it isn't my fault. I didn't do anything to her._

Yet, no matter how much contempt Applespots seemed to feel toward her former friend, she couldn't help but feel a flicker of disappointment too. Sure, she had her mate now. Yes, she had acquaintances. But what she involuntarily appeared to yearn for was a good, true friend, her best friend. She longed for that trust they once shared and for the cat she could have previously told anything to. That wouldn't happen, though, as they had grown so far apart. Regardless of that, the tortoiseshell she-cat couldn't avoid recalling the days before the two had abruptly moved apart.

_Two she-cats, one ginger and one tortoiseshell, sat in the center of camp, the soft moonlight cloaking the ground around them. Patchy frost that remained from Leafbare clung to blades of grass near the exit. All was rather silent except the chattering the felines exchanged. _

_ "You won't believe it, Redberry!" the tortoiseshell exclaimed, amber eyes shining in glee. Her dappled coat ruffled up in excitement as she reopened her jaws, ready to spread her most recent news. "Well, I was- Guess first!" _

_ The ginger cat growled playfully, throwing herself at the other, knocking her over, and gently pinning her to the ground. "Applespots! Just tell me, won't you?" she inquired, green eyes twinkling in amusement. _

_ "Fine," Applespots huffed in mock irritation, pushing Redberry off her and getting to her paws. "You're no fun. But I can't keep this to myself any longer! Nightblaze asked me to be his mate! Isn't that great? I've liked him for quite some time now. I just can't believe it. It's the best thing ever, isn't it!?"_

_ "Yeah..." The tortoiseshell was a bit perplexed at the sudden change in her friend's manner. Her green gaze was settled on the ground. "He's a good cat. I'm sure you two will be happy together. Well, it's getting late. I have to join the dawn patrol tomorrow," Redberry purred, her tone seeming almost forced, but the other she-cat didn't take much notice to it, her mind still buzzing in delight from what had happened earlier._

"Applespots." The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked, so lost in thought that she didn't notice the red feline had been walking toward her. Although the cat who had spoken didn't show much emotion in her demeanor, Applespots could sense a hint of unhidden scorn in her tone. And nothing more was said as the other cat brushed past her, tail lashing once through the air. _Redberry_, Applespots thought. _As bitter as always._

Although willing herself not to, the dappled she-cat couldn't help but cast a glance behind her to see if Redberry was still around. And, sure enough, she was, sitting near a bush beside the entrance to camp and eating a plump mouse. When Applespot's amber eyes rested on the green ones of Redberry, she hurriedly turned away, flicking an ear nonchalantly as if she didn't care.

"Ah, Applespots. You're awake early," an affectionate purr caused the she-cat to turn around. Her eyes immediately brightened at the sight of her mate, Nightblaze. She buried her head into his black fur, pressing her pink nose against his shoulder in greeting and tenderness.

Applespots mewed, "Yeah. I thought I might as well get an early start. I think I'll be going hunting. Care to join me?"

"Sorry," the black tom replied, rasping his tongue across her ear. "I'm supposed to join a border patrol soon. Perhaps we can go out some other time?" His voice attained a hopeful tone.

Despite the disappointment she felt, she wouldn't let it bother her too much. She merely nodded her head and returned a lick to his cheek. Pawsteps lightly tapping against the ground, she headed for the exit. Unable to stop herself, Applespots felt her eyes traveling over to where Redberry still sat.

She had finished her meal, but she remained in place. The red she-cat's fur seemed to be bristling in anger and irritation, and her teeth were showing slightly. Her thin red tail lashed. Without a word, she pushed herself to her paws and stomped away, not even sparing Applespots a look.

The dappled she-cat shrugged, continuing on her path to outside of camp. The only thing that remained on her mind was finding a good place to hunt. Being as it was greenleaf, prey was rather plentiful. Though, in the forest, they spent most of their time residing in the shade of trees.

Abruptly, she halted, ears twitching and rotating toward the sound of faint scampering in the undergrowth. She instinctively dropped into a crouch, staying absolutely still. Applespots watched the small creature, a mouse, poked its head out of a bush, sniffing, and crawl into the open. _Perfect! One... Two-Three? _Her hind legs pushed off of the ground when she noticed the rodent had began to dash suddenly. In her rushing, she stumbled over her own paws, tumbling to the dusty ground.

_ What happened? I didn't even make a sound or move at all, she mused. _Her nose twitched. Swiftly, she got to her paws and glimpsed around. Something wasn't right. Something... was there. Her ears pressed back against her skull, and she hissed, "Come out. Now."

Without hesitation, it seemed, a large, brown tom appeared through the shrubs. "Well, well," he sneered. "Out by yourself? I don't like you cats, you know. I've been driven out one too many times. You and your groups think you can just claim land, but I'll show you what happens when you mess with me."

Applespot's fur fluffed up in shock. The tom had leapt forward, bowling the startled tortoiseshell she-cat over. Her flank slid across the ground, collecting dust, and before she could make a move, the tom was pinning her, claws out and piercing though her shoulder skin. She flinched in pain, biting back a yowl as she frantically kicked at his exposed, soft belly. And although it was clear she was doing damage, he didn't budge. Fueled by hatred, yellow teeth bared, his jaws lunged straight for her neck.

_StarClan help me!_ She pleaded silently and desperately. Her breath caught in her throat, time seeming to slow as she kept up her futile struggle, hopelessly waiting for fangs to plunge into her neck.

Crimson splattered onto the ground like oversized droplets of rain. A blood-curdling yowl cut through the air. A raven screeched, taking off from the ground nearby in a swift movement, wings flapping frantically to escape the scene. And on the dusty ground lay a body of a cat, twitching in pain before going limp, neck smeared in blood.

Applespots amber eyes went wide. The blow to her throat had never come. Something had stopped her attacker. Something- no someone- had gotten him instead. Stiffly, she turned her head to view her savior. Backing away from the figure of the loner, which had only heartbeats prior been ready to finish off Applespots, was a red cat, short fur ruffled. It was Redberry.

Amber eyes met green. The two stared in silence, not a word being uttered. _Why?_ The question rang through Applespots head. Why would Redberry save her? Why would she risk her own life? But that was soon pushed aside. The red she-cat gingerly helped the tortoiseshell feline to her paws, and that warmth- the warmth of the friendship that the two once shared so strongly- seemed to return for a moment.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
